


Alpha

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Omega Rey, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Tags Are Hard, alpha male fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "You're walking a very dangerous line here, Kenobi." Ben growled, exposing a row of razor sharp canines. "I wouldn't try it again."Modern AU where Rey meets her Alpha mate--Benjamin Solo
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Kenobi tosses mercilessly under her bed-sheets, the sweat seeping through her gray-shirt. It's _hot._ Much _too_ hot! God, she was aware that a heat-wave going on outside, but, she didn't think even with her air-conditioner blasting at full speed that she would still feel like she was swimming in the middle of a hot-spring. Unable to take it anymore she rolls onto her side and clambers out of the bed, careful not to wake her roommate, Rose as she heads towards the bathroom to splash some cool water on her face. As she began filling the sink up with water, her thoughts drifted back to the dream she had been having.

It had seemed _so_ real. He--- _he_ had seemed so real. 

"Who _are_ you?" She asked herself as she stared back at her pale complexion in the mirror while trying her hardest to remember every small detail of the man that she had seen so many times in her dreams. 

He never spoke and he _never_ stepped out of the shadows from which he seemed to be always hiding within. The only thing she could see were the softness of his honey-colored eyes and their overall striking appearance. They were both frightening and intriguing all at the same time. It left her with so many questions and very few answers. Who was this mystery man and why was he constantly popping up in her dreams at night? Was it possible that he could be some sort of guardian sent to help guide her on this journey through life or was he something more sinister?

Those eyes of his, however, as fearful as they appeared told a very different story----clearly, he wasn't there to frighten her. He was _waiting_ for her.

_Alpha?_

"I'm telling you, Rose." said Rey in bit of a panic the next morning over breakfast. "I _know_ what I saw and he is real! He just _has_ to be!"

"Rey, you've been telling me this for the past month and a half now." Rose addressed, pouring both herself and Rey some coffee into two large mugs. "How can he be real if you're only seeing him when you sleep? Answer me that!"

"I-I don't know how to explain it, Rose. But it has to mean something, I'm sure of it. " Rey sighed as she tried to wrap her brain around this whole situation.

For two months now, she had been having this same reoccurring dream of " _mystery man with the glowing yellow eyes",_ and each time she tried to find a scientific way of explaining it to her best friend, she always seemed to come up empty handed each time. If only she could see his face, hear his voice, maybe then, she would feel slightly better about it. Unexpected dreams of mysterious figures, unexplained voices or phenomenons weren't considered to be abnormal for register Omega's near Rey's age.

In fact, studies were beginning to pop up daily on the news that having such occurrences was typically a sign that their mate was close by. 

"Well, if you're planning to go out on whim with this whole thing then I suggest you get down to Dr. Katana's office and up that suppressant dosage ASAP." Rose suggested as she brought her coffee mug to her lips. 

"Why?"

"Don't be coy with me, Rey Kenobi. You know perfectly well why!" said Rose quickly, giving Rey a stern look. 

Rey shifted rather uncomfortably in her chair at these words. Yeah, she knew why, but she wouldn't admit it out loud, not to Rose that is. A unexpected heat was due any time now and Rey was one of those "exceptional" Omega's. While any Alpha could have his fill of any Omega he so desired, her scent was designed for one of the _Elite_. The _Elite_ were a classified group of Alpha males who's DNA was programmed from birth to be mated with only the highest class of Omega's. She had only been fifteen at the time when she learned the truth and the idea that her mate was apart of that said group shook Rey to her very core.

 _Elites_ were the top-dogs and their bites were unlike any other. Once claimed by an _Elite_ \---there was no going back. 

"I-I'll be extra careful. I promise." Rey said nervously as she stared at Rose from across the table. 

"What if this mystery man isn't just your Alpha? What if he's apart of the Elite---you _can't_ defy him, Rey." Rey addressed in a worrisome tone. "He'll _kill_ you if you try."

"You don't how much I wish that I was born a Beta when you say it like that, Rose." Rey shakes her head. "The very idea of my possibly future mate even being apart of the Elite class---"

"Well, maybe we won't be." Rose reassured. "Maybe he'll just be some regular Alpha?" 

"How can he be? I've been placed under the classified list ever since I was fifteen years old. There _is_ no such thing as a regular Alpha where I'm concerned." 

And she was right because in the next town sitting down in a doctor's facility, an Elite Alpha male was waiting to receive his test results to match him to his ideal mate. Young and massively-built, Ben Solo was just as frightened about this stage of the process as he figured his Omega was. Since birth he knew he had always been rather special---but an _Elite_? Neither of his parent's had really shown any such familiar qualities, so, he figured the trait must have come from either his grandmother or grandfather's side of the family. As an _Elite_ Alpha he had ranks that others could not have.

His Omega, whoever, she might be, had been designed just for his scent. 

"Ben Solo?" 

Ben lifted his head at the sound of his name and saw a tall, blonde in a lab coat holding a clipboard standing in the doorway. _Fuck, this is it!_ He thought as he steadily rose to his feet and began making is way over towards her. _No turning back now!_ All _Elite_ Alpha's usually met their Omega between the ages of seventeen and twenty-nine years of age--with him being just a year over the required age---his parent's had all but forced him to enlist at Dr. Snoke's. They wanted grand-babies--- _lots_ of them.

“Good morning, Mr. Solo. We have been expecting you.” The blonde said with a wide smile as she led him towards the back. “And how are we feeling this morning?” 

“Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I wasn’t just a little nervous.” He answered just as she opened the door to a white sterile room.

“There’s no need for you to be nervous. This is merely a confidential patient review to the test results you submitted to our lab. We have found you a match.”

We have found you a match! Those words seemed to have kicked in his primal animalistic instincts. All the restrictions, the reservations he had, had before suddenly gave way to an ravenous hunger he had never felt before. He was thankful he wasn’t salivating—otherwise they might haven given him a tranquilizer just to calm him the fuck down. _Just fucking give me the damn chart before I take it out of your damn hands, woman!_ Luckily, the nurse seemed to have sensed his growing frustrations and carefully handed him the clipboard. 

“Her name is Rey Kenobi.” said the nurse calmly, though she could tell by Mr. Solo’s dilated pupils, he was intrigued. “She is twenty-two and she’s registered as classified Omega.” 

“I _know_ her.” Ben says calmly as he stares down at the grainy photo of the girl before him. 

The nurse is a bit startled to hear this sudden revelation, but does not further question him on it. She knows better not too. He’s an Elite Alpha male is dominant in all things and whatever comes out of his mouth is just as equally superior. If he knows this girl, then she just has to take his word for it. She makes margins on a tablet she whips out from underneath her lab coat. This will surely prove to be for a great study for Mr. Snoke in the future. 

“I mean, I don’t really _know_ her personally, like we've never met face-to-face.” Ben corrects himself as he carefully hands the clipboard back to her. “I’ve just—I’ve seen her before, in my dreams.” 

“Most peculiar, Mr. Solo. Most Elites don’t have visual imagery of their soulmates.” She explained, looking at him with immense interest. 

“Maybe, I’m just exceptional.” said Ben and it was the first time since he arrived that his overall demeanor had an tinge of arrogance behind it. 

“Dr. Snoke would love, I’m sure, to make a case with you.” She went on to add. “All Elites are different in their own way, of course, but you are quite extraordinary. We would like to reschedule you an appointment for further testing if you should desire, but, we will need to do this after you’ve mated with your Omega.”

“Question? What if she doesn’t like me?” Ben asked. 

The nurse stared blankly at him for a few moments and slowly placed her clipboard down on the counter and turned to face him. No Elite Alpha—or at least no experienced Elite would have ever suggested such a thing. She took these questions that he was asking to be something of “little to no knowledge” of his own kind and the power he possessed. Perhaps he needs a better insight on all the powers he alone possessed. 

“It doesn’t work that way, I’m afraid, Mr. Solo.” She said as she removed her rub gloves and made her way over towards the sink and began washing her hands with sterilized soap. “She’s programmed by DNA standards to find you appeasing and vice versa.”

“So all that talk about Omegas “defying” Elite Alphas and then getting killed by them is all just something from the dark ages, then, huh?”

“Mere folk tales, Mr. Solo.” The nurse went on to quickly add, though, Ben couldn’t help but noticed an air of uncertainty in her voice. 

After a few last minute checkups, blood-work, Ben was free to go. As he walked to the front desk, he tried to take in all the information that had been given to him. Rey Kenobi was his soulmate. She lived in the town next to his, she was a college student majoring in English and enjoyed a many similar things as he did. Well, he knew they’d have no trouble becoming good friends at least. However, as an Elite Alpha he knew he still had an important job to do. 

“You’re all set, Mr. Solo.” The receptionist said as he handed him his bill. 

“Thanks—um, I hate to intrude, but do you happen to know the quickest route to Jakku Village?” He asked, swallowing hard. 

“Ooh. Someone’s eager to meet her, aren’t you?” said receptionist, known as Vera with a chuckle. “In my personal experience, its a straight narrow drive down I-95 for sixteen miles and getting off the ramp to exit 159.”  
  
“Thank you!” 

Rushing out of the office he quickly ran to his car and wrenched open the door. Looking down at his watch he had just about three hours of daylight left. He could make it to Jakku Village in three hours or less—after all, he was being driven by pure instinct. Hell, the way he was feeling he felt he could make it there in twenty minutes! _Come on, come on, fucking start!_ He growled as he turned over the keys in the ignition. It then dawned on him, shit, what the hell was he going to even say to her when they met? _Hi, I’m Ben Solo your Alpha, fancy a good fuck in the back alley?_

God, that sounded so horrible and predatory-like and that's just NOT how he wanted Rey to see him as, especially on their first meeting. _Elite_ Alpha or no _Elite_ Alpha, he was a gentleman regardless.

"3924 Niima Outpost Blvd." He muttered quietly to himself as he began typing in her address into his GPS. 

He pressed **TO ROUTE** and within seconds he was pulling out onto the main high-way, not even really caring how insane his driving was in that precise moment. He had only one goal in mind: Rey Kenobi. Mid-way through the drive he received a call from his best friend and roommate, Poe Dameron, an _Elite_ Alpha, like him, who wasted no time in trying to retrieve as much information from Ben as possible on his visit to Dr. Snoke's Alpha Clinic. Evidently, he was hoping this feed-back would somehow help him when he went to the clinic to find his own "soul-mate."

"You're seriously heading their right now?!" Poe asked abruptly.

"I may have jumped the gun a little on this one, man, I admit, but I can't help it." Ben replied, keeping his dark eyes fixated on the road for any sign of Exit 159. _Fuck, I still got at least another 13 miles to go!_

"You are definitely putting a whole different meaning to the word _"stalking",_ man." Poe teased. 

"It was going to come down to this anyways regardless of how hard I tried to fight off my inner instincts. Besides, I've got to meet her sometime right? Especially now that I know she's real and she's actually out there."

"Eh, that's true." Poe answered in a very nonchalant manner over the phone. "So, where are you planning on staying when you get there?"

"With her...I _hope._ " 

_God, that fucking did not come out the way that I had hoped it would_. To her---he was a complete and total stranger. They knew next to nothing about one another and here he was trying to bombard his way into her life, without permission, without any warning--- _completely_ unannounced. This was one of the major lows of being an _Elite_ Alpha male. Now that he knew she existed, he had no other choice but to stake his claim on her. Surely, there had to be another way to handle this. Rey was still a person regardless of her _holeyer-than-thou_ Omega status--she had her _own_ thoughts, feelings.

Ben wanted to share her dreams, hear her thoughts and feel the same things she was feeling. After all he was her Alpha. What mattered most was his ability to take care of her and their pups. 

"Well, I hope it pans out the way you want it to man, but don't forget---you're still an _Elite_ Alpha." Poe said, the tone of is voice suddenly turning from happy and cheerful to serious in a matter of seconds. "Until you and Rey have successfully mated and I'm not talking about the petty bullshit, I'm talking about the real deal here, man. Other Alpha males, even while not as strong, can still stake a claim."

"It's a good thing that'll never happen then, isn't it?." said Ben firmly as he gripped the steering wheel causing his knuckles to turn a vivid white. "Look, I'm coming up on the exit now. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Good luck, man."

"Yeah....thanks."

And the line went dead just as soon as Ben pulled off onto the ramp. From the main highway he totaled the time left on his GPS system before he would be arriving at her apartment complex--- _fifteen minutes tops._ Then like the flip of a light switch, Ben Solo was no longer just Ben Solo the alpha male---he was _the Elite_ Alpha. Even while sitting patiently in the parking garage he was already picking up the horrid stench of other Alpha males nearby who were _itching_ to sink their teeth into untainted Omega flesh. That would need to be immediately rectified the second he exited the car.

This was _his_ territory now, _his_ Omega. He reached into the back seat of his car and grabbed his leather jacket and clambered out of the car.

 _Fuck, it smelled like putrid wet dog out here!_ As he slammed the car door he locked eyes with another alpha male standing outside his apartment smoking a cigarette.

"Let the motherfucking games begin, Solo." He muttered to himself as he popped his neck.

Mere seconds as he walked across the parking lot towards the complex three-hundred, the neighboring alpha merely standing outside caught the scent of the dominant male and quickly scurried back into his apartment, locking the door securely behind him. It was good to see that he was already instilling some kind of fear with the locals living within the area, but just to be sure, as he began walking up the flight of stairs, he smeared his scent in every place he could think of and finally stopping directly in front of Rey's door.

This was it....behind this door....his whole future was waiting. However, just as he was lifting his hand to knock the door opened and his soft caramel-yellow eyes came into contact with the most soft hazel. It was her. It was Rey.

"I-It's you!" She gasped suddenly, covering her mouth from the amount of shocking bursting forth from her chest.

"It is you."


	2. Chapter 2

_It's you...._ _It is you...._ While they weren't exactly the most proper fitting words for a first time introduction between two complete strangers destined to be together, both Rey and Ben equally felt the simmering sentiments that lingered behind them.

_He exists! She exists! You really exist!_

"I can't believe you're actually.... _here_." Rey said as she stared deeply into his eyes; those haunting caramel-yellow eyes. 

"You know, you should really learn to be more careful, Rey." Ben addresses before rushing past her and scenting the door-frame directly behind her. "Were you aware that you live in a complex full of alpha males?"

"Well, I've never really um---"

"You've never really what? Thought about it?" He said with an air if sultry in his voice. 

_Where in God's name was this behavior coming from? Did all Elite alpha males act this way towards their mates?_ Rey wondered as her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth in front of her; his teeth bared and his fists clenching awkwardly down at his side. She had to admit as terrifying as he might've appeared to her in this precise moment, he reeked of intense sexual appeal. So this was what an _Elite_ alpha males looks like----what they sound like----what they behave like? It was so far from the man she had seen in her dreams as she slept. Even hidden away in the shadows, at least she knew that guy was sweet.

This---this person standing before her, though, she saw shreds of her soulmate buried somewhere deep within him--this felt like someone else.

"You're walking a _very_ dangerous line here, Kenobi." Ben growled menacingly, exposing a row of razor sharp canines in her direction. "I _wouldn't_ try it again."

 _Wait....did he really just threaten me?!_ She had better believe that it was a direct threat on his part and Rey nervously recalled Rose's story earlier of _Elite_ alpha's being capable of killing their significant other if tempted. For the first time, Rey actually felt fearful of the massive man standing in front of her. Had her dreams been wrong? Was she meant to be with a...monster?

“I take supplements. It—it keeps them at bay.” Rey finally told him when she felt it was safe to speak again. 

“Yeah? For how long? From what I’ve come to understand you haven’t even entered your first heat yet.”

Okay, now while she knew he had the right to be informed of these sort of things, she at least would have hoped he’d be a little more respectful about it. _I’m a late bloomer, sue me! And you’re a fucking jerk! Are all Elite alphas this way or just when other Alphas are present?_ Not to mention it was Rose’s idea that they pick this complex. She was a Beta and so was her boyfriend—and alphas don’t normally pay any attention of them. In fact, Rey’s heard more than once Betas normally choose places like this in order to keep away other Betas. Alphas sort of masked their smell. 

“Did you really come all this way just to argue about my living space and to talk me down like I’m some sort of stupid idiot?” Rey asked folding her arms and giving him a cold stare. 

Ben blinked his eyes at her. Hmm, an Omega who doesn’t back down after that is an Omega worth sticking around for. His hardened features soften and before he knew what was doing he was caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand—scenting her. 

“I’ve underestimated you.” He muttered, completely in awe of the beautiful young woman standing before him. “Classified Omega suits you well. And no, to answer your question, I did not just come all of this way to argue or make you look stupid. I’d never do that to _my_ Omega.” 

“I don’t even know your name.” She whispered softly. 

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.”

Somehow the voices she had heard inside her head while she slept were slowly beginning to make sense to her. His face was hidden, his yellow eyes all aglow and the faintest of whispers had told her all along whom she was meant for: _it's Ben. It’s Ben._ This was Ben— _her_ Ben. Her soulmate, her Alpha, her protector. 

“No offense and all, but, your place fucking reeks of Beta—no offense.” Ben said, pinching his nose tightly in the hopes to block out the horrible odor that was filling his nostrils. 

_Well, his manners certainly aren’t improving with each second that passes! Maybe I mistook alphas to be polite gentlemen—because as far as I’m concerned, they’re all a bunch of damn inconsiderate jerks!_

“It’s _not_ my place! It’s my roommate's and I’m sure she’d greatly appreciate it if you didn’t just go slumming it with your _Elite_ alpha words.”

Ben ignored this snarky remark and shook his head repeatedly. “Here's the situation, all right? We simply _cannot_ mate here. Not even with the insane amount of _Elite_ alpha-bred scent that I could rub into this shit-hole of a dumb could we completely cover up that putrid Beta smell.”

 _Did he really just say putrid Beta smell? It’s really not that bad!_ Rey murmured to herself as her eyes continued to follow Ben's.

He was incredibly hard to lose sight of and _not_ just because he was so big—he had a presence that was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before and it was daunting. However, _Elite_ alpha or no _Elite_ alpha, she found his comments to be highly insulting. She had lived in this "shit-hole-of-a-dump" apartment as he had so kindly put it for the past three years and she never had a single issue with it. Maybe it was an alpha thing or something.

“My God, _you_ are so rude!” Rey finally said out loud as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“It’s not rudeness.” said Ben harshly as he made his way over towards the balcony railing to catch some fresh air. It filled his lungs and left him feeling slightly more relaxed.. “It’s called honesty, sweetheart. Judging by your tone, I’m guessing your not used to hearing that where your from!"

There were some truth behind those words, she couldn't deny that and because of it she wanted to kick herself in the chins. _He's rude but he has a point, as well!_

"So, what do you suggest that _"we"_ do about that, alpha, you know seeing as you are the boss in this so called relationship?" Rey asked, folding her arms and staring up at him---getting lost in his eyes which were hardening again due to her sassy remarks. 

"I see two options and don't get _fucking_ smart with me, Omega. I can easily turn this into a situation you don't even wish to find yourself in. One, you come back to live with me at my place which sounds to me like the best idea, or....or we find something remote here."

"Seriously?" Rey scoffed loudly. "You want me to just up and leave?!"

"Well, you're more than welcome to leave your roommate here a note explaining where you've gone, but that's entirely up to you, sweetheart." said Ben in a very, dry sarcastic voice. 

"You cannot be serious! She can't afford to pay the rent on her own! We split the rent, a straight fifty-fifty each!" Rey exclaimed as she held up her hands and sliced it right down through the air in hopes to prove her point.

"I'm not fucking sleeping in a place that's invested with Beta---"

"Either you can suck it up or this...." She said pointing between herself and Ben, making sure to poke him extra hard in the sternum with her index finger. "....isn't going to happen. I don't know what kind of rules you _Elite_ alpha's live by, but your in my town here, Solo! Mine and I have a say in some my choices and you can either go along with it or I'll deal with it on my own!"

 _Fuck!_ Her aggressiveness, her feisty demeanor, the authority in her voice---it was enough to make his mouth water! And not just his mouth either, apparently.He was struggling with every fiber in his body not to grab hold of her and take her right up against this door-frame while he fucked the dog-shit out of her. However, he would wait--as hard as it was, as painful as his cock felt straining against the seam of his jeans, he would wait until the right moment. 

"Okay, fine!" He said through gritted teeth, though Rey could tell he was struggling coming to terms with this agreement. Clearly, he had never had someone tell him _"no"_ before.. "But if I'm gonna stay here, I want a nest--just something small that could sustain just the two of us--something that I can actually _fucking_ scent."

"I can arrange that, yes." Rey nodded in agreement to _his_ wishes. That's how this whole thing was going to work. If he complied to her wishes, she would comply to his in return--- _it's called a compromise, Solo. You'll get the hang of it soon...I hope!_

"Good---I'll just uh--grab my bag from the car right quick then."

"Wait, you've already brought your stuff?!" Rey asked as she followed him back outside to the balcony as he began descending the stairwell towards his vehicle. 

"It's only temporarily. Just some clothes and underwear. I'll have to go back eventually and cancel the lease with my roommate, Poe." Ben called out to her once he reached the asphalt. Lifting the trunk of his car, he yanked on a black duffel bag and hoisted it onto his shoulders. 

"Won't he get lonely?" 

Ben snorted as he slammed the trunk shut once more and answered brazenly. "I doubt it. He's the only person I know who is all Alpha male and doesn't mind actually being alone. However, I tend to think he's becoming quite conflicted with the whole issue--either that or he's gay. I haven't exactly pin-pointed it to the tee, if you get what I mean?"

"He should think of going to get tested, see if they can possibly find his match." Rey suggested with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

She found whenever they were arguing over something as simple as living arrangements, Ben Solo was actually a decent person. His hot-headiness only tended to come up when things didn't go the way he wanted. Well, this is going to make for one hell of a mating life! Rey thought to herself as she helped Ben get settled. Committing to her promise, she arranged her room so that it looked like a nest---or at least a temporary one, that is.

"He'd rather _wank_ himself than even think of doing something like that, trust me." Ben teased as he began climbing up the stairs again to the second floor. 

"So....is he an _Elite_....like you?"

"He _wishes_ he was---not to toot my own horn, here, and all, but, Poe Dameron, he could't handle the responsibilities that it takes to be an _Elite_ Alpha." Ben said rather boastfully. 

"Funny..." Rey grunted as he helped Ben carry the rest of his belongings inside the apartment, setting them down at the main entrance. Brushing her hands together she slowly turned her head up look at him, ".....he probably thinks the same thing about _you_."

" _Hey_ , at least I actually made the attempt to go out of my way to find you!"

"Yeah?" Rey asked with a genuine smile growing across her face as the bounced up and down on the balls of her converse sneakers. "So, was I at all what you expected, Solo?"

"More." He answered her truthfully, his brown eyes suddenly ten times bigger than their usual size. "So much _more_ \--though, I must admit, your insane feistiness I had not quite counted on and for an _Elite_ , let me just say, it's a major turn on."

"Calm down there big, boy. We're not even in my damn bedroom, yet."

"Then I have to ask what the _fuck_ are we waiting for?!" Ben asked as he licked his lips hungrily, eyeing her up and down like she was a personal five course meal. 

Rey, however, immediately placed her hands upon his chest and pushed him back while shaking her head repeatedly. She knew how this whole process worked and all---but, she wanted to get to know him better before just jumping straight into it. Not to mention, she was still going to have to break this bit of unexpected news to her roommate, Rose, when she got off work in half an hour.

* * *

Needless to say when Rose entered the apartment at exactly around six o’clock that evening, she got hit directly in the face to what she would normally describe as: wet dog. Seconds later, Ben came strolling into the living room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a rather smug facial expression.

“Alpha.” Rose asked, folding her arms and glaring up at him. 

“Beta.” He challenged back. 

Tossing her keys onto the kitchen counter and immediately turned to the refrigerator to grab her some wine. Though it wouldn’t drown out his scent—at least she could drown out the possibly of her other worldly problems—like coming home and seeing a half-naked man wandering about her apartment. 

“You must be him, then, huh? The one she won’t shut up about?” 

Ben grinned sarcastically at this remark and said as he leaned against the door-frame into the kitchen. “And you must be the owner of this apartment? Rose, right?”

“I am. Now, could you do civilized humanity a favor and put some fucking clothes on, you wild animal!” She commanded as she shoved past him to make her way down the hall towards Rey’s bedroom.

It was a wonder she didn't break down the damn door as her fists came pounding over and over again against the thing wooden material. Ben looked on with both fascination and amazement that such a tiny woman could keep such a range of anger bottled up like that. Normally, that sort of behavior ran in line with Alpha's---could it be possible that they had made a mistake with this one? and _Beta's are stronger than I previously thought---either that or she's just completely fucking insane!_

“Rey! Get out here, now! We gotta talk about this— _this_ thing with you bringing in stinky stranger men into our apartment!” 

“Excuse me? Stinky stranger men?” Ben scoffed loudly, though he did lift up his left arm to take a quick whiff. He didn't smell anything---after all, he had asked Rey if he could grab a quick shower while she was prepping their nest.

"Yeah, why? Has nobody ever tell you that you smell like a pair of someone's old moldy gym-socks?"

 _Nah, you don’t stink, Solo. In fact, you smell like you’ve just rolled around in a field of wild daisies! Apparently, she just can’t past that ancient Beta/Alpha stigma bullshit!_  
  
“I’m her, Alpha.” Ben addressed in a very firm voice. 

“I don’t give two shits who you are, pal, but I know one thing, as long as you are in this apartment, you will put some damn clothes on and at least do something with that god-awful smell!” Ross threatened. 

“Oh come on!” said Ben as he deliberately pointed to his waist, to which the towel was barely clinging to. “I showered and I'm wearing a towel! It’s not like you walked in and saw my naked bare ass or something!”

“Damn, it, Rey Kenobi!” Rose pounded against the door. “Open this damn door!”

“She’s busy.” Ben then told her abruptly, quickly moving to stand between her and Rey. “She’s uh...she’s currently in the process of making a nest...for me and her, I mean.”

Rose immediately sized him up with her beady dark eyes. He was one seriously tall mother-trucker, and she knew better than to go up against an Alpha anyways. Their sheer size and strength would be enough to snap her in half. But damn if she didn’t wanna drag him out of the apartment by the ear! 

“Excuse the _hell_ out of you, Alpha, but last I checked, you don’t fucking live here!” 

"Well, thanks for the reminder, but I'm perfectly well aware of that, little miss-trippy!" Ben argued, placing his hands on his hips. "Either way, I'm not leaving! Your friend in there---needs me! I'm not sure if you knew or even cared, but she's going to go into heat fairly soon---"

"You think I don't know that?" Rose scoffed, folding her arms. "She's only been my roommate for like the past three years!"

Rey then opened her bedroom door and saw her best friend and her Alpha standing within inches of each other about to rip each other's head's clean off. Quickly she stepped in between them and equally pushed them back to create just a little bit of space. _Damn it, I'm gone for twenty minutes or so and come out and it's fucking world-war three out in the hallway!_

"Whoa, can we drop it down a notch out here..... _please_?" said Rey cautiously, though she was glancing more in Ben's direction as she said the words. 

Ben nodded and did his best to calm himself down, though his glistening wet body was proving to be somewhat of a distraction for Rey, who kept a steady watch on his breathing and the ripped abdominal muscles. _Good God........good God above!_ Her senses were high---and her arousal---even higher.

"Can he please at least go and put on some damn pants?!" Rose said in frustration.

Rey turned to Ben and gently began stroking his arm affectionately. "Ben..... _please?_ We'll be in the den when you come out."

Ben's eyes were still fixated on Rose, but giving into the words from his Omega, he turned sharply into Rey's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. It was a miracle that it didn't fall off the damn hinges. With a little air now circulating, Rose led Rey back towards the living room and together they sat down on the couch.

"Start talking." Rose commanded. 

"He just.....showed up...completely out of nowhere." Rey began in a hesitant voice, glancing nervously over at Rose every few seconds. "I couldn't believe it. He's real!"

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock Holmes! I could tell he was real by seeing his half-naked ass wondering around the damn place and using one my damn towels!_

"Well, even you said that he was real? But why does he have to stay here....in _our_ apartment?"

"Because this _Elite_ Alpha has every intention of being next to his Omega whether her roommate likes it or not, _that's_ why." 

They both turned around and saw Ben, who was now fully clothed, in a black long-sleeves shirt and sweatpants, leaning against the wall giving them equally dark looks. _Goddamn, he's sexy when he stares like that!_ Already Rey was feeling a dampness pooling between her thighs. She prayed Ben wouldn't notice, but the second his glowing caramel-yellow eyes found hers---

"Oh _fuck_." She muttered in a hushed voice.

"So....explain to me then how this is going to work, Alpha?" Rose asked, hanging her arm over the sofa. "Do you plan on paying half the rent or just shacking up here whenever you feel like?"

"I can pay rent, that's not a problem, but this--" He said pointing between himself and Rey. "---is only a temporary thing.... _for now._ I still have an apartment, myself. Not to mention, if I do plan on staying here full-time, I'll have to help my roommate, Poe, find someone. Regrettably, those things take time."

"Rey is nearing her first heat, though."

Slapping her hand over her face, Rey thought she could have died from the sheer embarrassment. Who the fuck just openly talks about someone's heat like it's a normal part of an every-day conversation?! They should seriously put that on the list of things "not" to talk about amongst friends and their potential mates!

"I'm _fully_ aware, but thanks for the info." said Ben sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Look, I'm _sorry_ , but if I have to endure a whole weekend of hearing you two going at like a bunch of wild animals, I think I'm just gonna go and stay with my boyfriend, Finn, for a few days." Rose addressed, looking between the two of them. 

"Great idea!" said Ben sardonically as he threw his hands into the air. "You should do that, Tico!"

Rose, of course, spared no expensive by flipping him off but he didn't really seem to care all that much. In another alternate universe, these two probably might've been _best friends_ seeing as their personalities were very similar. The rest of the night just seemed awkwardly mostly---especially dinner. Neither Rose or Ben could stop glaring at one another and Rey felt any second they were going to tear each other apart. 

"Can you pass the bread, please?" Rey asked, hoping a little conversation might diffuse the heavy-tension that was radiating between the both of them.

"White or wheat?" said Rose, still not taking her eyes off of Ben's face as she reached for the tiny woven basket.

"Don't matter, I'll take whatever." Rey answered grabbing herself and Ben another piece of toast.

As she placed it down onto his plate, couldn't help but still turn his nose up at her in disgust. The sooner they got their _own_ apartment, the better. The stench was unbelievable and while he had promised Rey while Rose was in the kitchen cooking their dinner, he would do his upmost to remain on good behavior----he was evidently failing miserably in his attempt. 

"Ben." Rey whispered in ear while leaning over to him. "I know you _hate_ this, but, could you at least try to grin and bear it.....for now, I mean?"

"I'm _trying_ to, sweetheart!" He said through gritted teeth, though he was gripping his silverware so hard that it was starting to bend slightly.

Gently stroking his lower arm, Rey tried her best to relieve him of this stress. To her excitement, she saw that it helped. His scorching hot skin, the second her fingers touched, he began to cool down some.

"Look, she said she'd go over to Finn's for the weekend, all right---just---just _please-_ \--do this for me, okay? If not for her, for me."

"Okay, but only because you asked me too." He said, swallowing hard.

"Anyone care for dessert? I have Lemon crème pie or....chocolate moose cake?" Rose said as she carried in two pans from the kitchen to the dining room. "Are _Elite_ Alpha's allergic to such stuff, Benjamin?"

"Not...at...all." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's a damn shame."

He knew this Beta was baiting him in the hopes to get a rise out him, and regrettably, it was working to her advantage. _Fuck, he hated it! He really fucking hated it!_ However, for the sake of Rey's wishes he held back as best as he could. After dinner he volunteered to wait for Rey in their perfectly, made nest while she helped Rose finish up in the kitchen. By the time she entered it was well after midnight. As much as he wanted to jump straight into _Alpha_ mode---he was exceptionally tired after his visit to the doctor and his long drive. 

"Is she asleep yet?" He asked the second Rey closed the door behind her.

"She's on the phone with, Finn make her little arrangements." said Rey as she crossed the room and climbed into the bed next to him. 

"I must say, Omega, I'm extremely comfortable." Ben says with a smile as he pulled her close to his body. He felt warm, like a walking furnace, even with his shirt still on and she wasted no time in curling into his board chest. Rey hoped he would stay forever--- _just stay with me._

"Well, I'm glad you approve." Rey addressed with a sigh.

Kissing the top of her head, Ben pulled her that much closer---as if it was even remotely possible. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll keep you and our pups safe, I promise you."

"I have no doubt about it, but, I don't understand something, all these years whenever I would dream about you, I could never see your face. Is that normal for our kind?"


End file.
